The present invention relates to flange or edge covers. More particularly, the present invention relates to glass run channels adapted for attachment to an automotive vehicle by means of flange or edge covers.
Glass run channels with flange finishers are used in the manufacture of automotive vehicles. One method of fabricating such glass run channels uses a metal core in the form of a strip which is slotted to form a plurality of longitudinally spaced members with apertures therebetween. An elastomeric material is extruded about the metal core which is then processed into a predetermined configuration such as into a U-shape. Often the elastomeric material sinks or falls in the apertures between the individual spaced metal members. This presents an outer surface having a series of ridges corresponding to the members and valleys corresponding to the apertures. This is commonly referred to as the "hungry horse" effect or appearance. The aesthetic appearance of a flange cover exhibiting the hungry horse is not desirable since it does not provide a smooth continuous planar outer surface.